forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Heart of Vengeance
| publisher = Wizards of the Coast | cover_artist = | inter_artist = | cartography = | pages = 35 | debut = July 2, 2015 | released = August 1, 2015 | story arc = Elemental Evil | realm year = 1491 DR | setting = Mulmaster | game_edition = 5 | play_time = 4 hours | players = 3–7 | levels = 5 – 10 | series = Adventurers League | preceded_by = The Sword of Selfaril | followed_by = Boltsmelter's Book | source = dmsguild.com }} Black Heart of Vengeance is an adventure module set in the Forgotten Realms using the Dungeons & Dragons 5 edition ruleset. It is part of the Elemental Evil series of adventures published for the D&D Adventurers League. It focuses on Mulmaster, and is an adventure designed for three to seven 5 - to 10 -level characters. Index ;Characters: :Aleyd Burral • Cassyt • Cora Peytir • Edik Brey • Fatell • Fedosia Peytir • Grady Moll • Groshin Lor • Jaseen Drakehorn • Olisara Lightsong • Tareen Kafour • Wylan Burral :Ardet Peytir • Ector Brahms • Vorgansharax ;Creatures: :Bulette • Elf • Galeb duhr • Gargoyle • Gorgon • Half-elf • Human • Piercer • Shrieker :Archomental • Green dragon ;Items: :;Fancy Stones: Amethyst :;Jewels: Black diamond • Yellow diamond :;Weapons: Sword of wounding ;Locations: :;Buildings & Structures: Fatell's Firewood • Peytir Timber • Tower of Blades :;Inns & Taverns: Hammer-Felled Tree :;Region: Moonsea :;Settlements: Mulmaster :Phlan ;Magic: :;Potions: ''Potion of greater healing :;Spells: Acid splash • Blade ward • Bless • Blindness or deafness • Blur • Burning hands • Color spray • Control flames • Create bonfire • Cure wounds • Dispel magic • Divination • Dominate person • Erupting earth • Expeditious retreat • False life • Fire bolt • Fire shield • Fireball • Friends • Frostbite • Greater invisibility • Greater restoration • Guidance • Haste • Hold person • Hypnotic pattern • Ice knife • Identify • Illusion • Invisibility • Lesser restoration • Light • Mage armor • Magic missile • Mass healing word • Maximilian's earthen grasp • Meld into stone • Melf's minute meteors • Mending • Minor illusion • Misty step • Mold earth • Phantasmal killer • Prayer of healing • Prestidigitation • Raise dead • Remove curse • Revivify • Sacred flame • Sanctuary • Scorching ray • Shatter • Shield • Shield of faith • Spare the dying • Speak with dead • Spiritual weapon • Step • Stoneskin • Suggestion • Thaumaturgy • Thunderclap ;Organizations: :Cult of the Black Earth • Cult of the Eternal Flame • Hawks • House Peytir :;Player Factions: Emerald Enclave • Harpers • Lords' Alliance • Order of the Gauntlet • Zhentarim ;Religion: :Imix • Kelemvor • Tymora Appendix Credits * D&D Organized Play: Chris Tulach * D&D R&R Player Experience: Greg Bilsland * D&D Adventurers League Wizards Team: Greg Bilsland, Chris Lindsay, Shelly Mazzanoble, Chris Tulach * D&D Adventurers League Administrator(s): Claire Hoffman, Robert Adducci, Bill Benham, Travis Woodall, Greg Marks, Alan Patrick External links * Elemental Evil Adventurer's League References Connections Category:E-books Category:Adventures Category:5th edition adventures Category:Adventurers League Category:Published in 2015 Category:Works by John Rossomangno Category:Mulmaster adventures